


sandbox syndicate

by jjokkiri



Series: monsta x bingo (winter 2017) [15]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, kids!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Changkyun has a problem. The upper year boys want to marry him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Kids/Chibi Adventures_ square of [Monsta X Bingo](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXbingo).

 

“You are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” Jooheon cooed, his tiny chubby fingers squishing Changkyun’s cheeks. The younger boy winced at the touch and his brows furrowed as he shook his head to brush off the older boy’s touch.

Changkyun had just moved to a new school and his homeroom teacher, Teacher Yoo, had promised that he would be making friends very quickly, because everyone at the school was very kind. However, he hadn’t thought that making friends would involve being squished while trying to innocently play with his plastic dinosaur toys in the sandbox during break time.

Jooheon was one of the boys in the second year class. He was seven years old. An entire two years older than Changkyun, because Jooheon had started school a little late——or maybe it was because Changkyun had an early birthday. The five year old boy pouted as Jooheon continued to tug on his cheek with his chubby fingers.

Kindergarten was a lot different from being in nursery school, and Changkyun was sure that it was definitely not because he’d switched to attending a school in Seoul, instead of his hometown. The people in Seoul were a little weirder than he was used to, but his mother told him that his father needed their family to move to Seoul, and there was nothing a little five year old boy could do about it. He had to say that he missed his other home, though.

Teacher Yoo was very nice, but it was weird to be talking to kids who weren’t also in nursery school. The boys were older than him and they still insisted on playing with him. Changkyun thought it was a little weird, but Teacher Yoo told him that they were being friendly, and they just wanted to be his friends. Changkyun thought they wanted to steal his dinosaurs.

They couldn’t be friends if they wanted to steal his dinosaurs, truthfully. They could never get along, if his dinosaurs didn’t return to his hands in one piece at the end of the day in the sandbox.

There was wet sand sticking to his jeans, but Jooheon’s hands were still squeezing his cheeks. Changkyun couldn’t understand why Jooheon wasn’t squeezing his own cheeks, because they certainly looked like they would be more fun to play with. Jooheon was really cute, too. Surely, Changkyun wasn’t the cutest thing he’d ever seen, when he looked like that!

“That hurts...” Changkyun mumbled, after a moment of Jooheon staring at his cheek in fascination. 

Almost immediately, the boy Jooheon had been playing with turned around and hit him gently on the shoulder. Changkyun recognized him as the boy he’d met at the front gates, a week ago, when his mother had walked him to his new school for the first time that year. If he could remember correctly, then the older boy was named Minhyuk, and he was a third year student.

Minhyuk had a loud voice.

“Jooheon! You’re hurting hi—— _ Kyun! _ ”

Changkyun winced at the piercing sound of the older boy’s voice.

“Your name is Kyun?” Jooheon asked, eyes bright. Changkyun made to shake his head, but Minhyuk was faster. 

“His name is Changkyun,” Minhyuk explained, “But, we’re friends. So, I call him Kyun. It’s cute, right? But, it’s my nickname for him!”

“You’re so cute,” Jooheon repeated, “You’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!”

Dumbly, the small boy nodded, “... thank you.” he mumbled. 

Both the upper year boys squealed, eyes brightening at the sound of the smaller boy’s voice. 

“Marry me,” Jooheon proposed, grabbing Changkyun’s hands with his eyes sparkling.

Minhyuk immediately made a sound of disapproval as Changkyun’s dinosaurs fell out of his hands and his eyes widened in terror at the terribly passionate boys. 

“No! He was my friend first! He should marry me!”

“I——” 

“Would you rather marry me or him?” Minhyuk pressed, pouting at him. Jooheon whined and pawed at the older boy, brows furrowing. Minhyuk dodged the touch and he swatted at his friend, missing completely. They both ignored the confused expression on Changkyun’s face.

Jooheon held up one of Changkyun’s dinosaurs, which he’d dropped, “I’ll give you your dinosaurs back, if you say you’ll marry me, when we grow up!”

Changkyun’s voice died in his throat when he made to argue, because he couldn’t choose between his friend (Minhyuk) and his dinosaurs (which Jooheon held tightly in his hands). 

“Can... can’t I just marry the both of you?” he asked, quietly. 

Immediately, Minhyuk and Jooheon stopped fussing and paused, looking at him with wide eyes. And the confused look turned into a grin, as if beaming because they’d realized that Changkyun was a genius in his suggestion. Smiling brightly, both boys scrambled to wrap their arms around Changkyun, happily.

The small boy choked on air in the grip of the two older boys, quietly suffocating. 

“You’re so smart!”

“That’s the best idea!”

“Let’s all get married!”

And the poor kindergarten student just wanted to play with his dinosaurs in the sandbox, but suddenly, he was betrothed to two different upper year boys.

_ How was he going to tell mom, when she asked about his day? _

Changkyun pouted when Minhyuk pressed a childish, sloppy kiss to his cheek with a bright smile on his lips.

(And they’d remember this moment as they grew up together. After they’d fallen in love with one another, for real.

Surely enough, Minhyuk was the first to bring up their promised threeway marriage when Changkyun became of age.)


End file.
